


we are forever getting back together

by draco_sass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Drunk Misha, F/M, Gen, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: Based on the "Cockles breakup theory"





	we are forever getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizing in advance if some of the timelines in this story conflicts with the real ones.Also for the grammars mistakes, I am sure of it.Thanks for reading though.

Misha POV

He know this would happen sooner or later.Heck he had even prepared himself and his heart for this very moment But no matter how much he had prepared or anticipate this moment,the hurt and pain he was feeling right now is still 10/10 on the scale of pain.He could feel his heart ache and throbbed painfully.As if someone has snatched it out,squeeze it and stomped on it with some very heavy shoes.But outside he was all smiles,patting Jensen’s shoulder,and trying to convince the man that its okay that it was not his fault.Its the truth.When Misha had got together with Jensen in some kind of twist “ friends lovers” relationship ,he had seen first hand the conflicts In Jensen’s eyes.About their relationship,about his sexuality..But most of the time they’ve been happy.Jabbing at each others,annoying each others or making out behind sets or those conventions whenever they got the chance.

He could not and would never blame Jensen for anything.Jensen had whisked him to his trailer after wrapping up the shoots..Misha had actually somehow know,what Jensen was about to say.He had not been wrong .Jensen had guiltily confessed that he could not do ,’this’ anymore.He did not want to put his wife through shits,because shits will happen when someone ,somewhere will catch a whiff of what exactly they’ve been doing behind closed doors.Misha couldn’t have agree more.Not everybody is as acceptable as his or Jensen’s loyal fans.Homosexuality is problem enough,but two married men,with kids is bound to caused 5times more problems.

Then Jensen had took his hand In his owns,squeezing it, and had confessed that the main reason was because he did not want to put him through the shits.Misha has love his job.Acting has been one his passion,and Jensen had known about it.

“I know what you love Mish..and I remember all that blatant hateful words to you in your twitter,your facebook page,Heck even in those conventions.I won’t give those losers one more reasons to hate you anymore than that”

Jensen had said,not looking at him.He had been silent himself since he had set foot in the trailer.But he had seen Jensen’s guilty look, and had pushed his heartbreak away to convince the man,that non of this was Jensen fault.He had also cracked a smartass joke about how it will be the man's big lost for losing him,coz he’s awesome,being the overlord to so many “misha minions” and all.Jensen had laughed as expected and had then hopefully asked if they could still remain good friends.

He had said yes of course after seeing Jensen’s hopeful eyes.But he know that’s he’s lying to himself again.How could you be friends with someone you love,knowing full well that,your love will never be returned back.

Then he had left Jensen’s trailer all smiles and jokes that did not do anything to lessen the ache and pain in his heart.But he had smile and laughs for Jensen.

After waving and bidding everybody on sets good nights with his wide smiles,he finally reach his own trailer where he drop down to the floor the moment the door closed.And having rest his,head on the door, the first tear dropped.

Jensen POV : (3 weeks later)

“Jensen please focus.We’ve been wasting a lot of time for this scene.Seriously what’s wrong with you these days? You space out,forget your lines and have come to the shoots drunked and looking like death ,more than once..” 

He was getting the lecture again from the director as expected.He did not blame the man though.It had been his own faults,he know that.He can’t focus,can’t rememember his lines, and he really feel ashamed for coming in drunk.Jared had just give him sympathetic looks in understanding,or a somewhat disappointed head shakes when he come in drunk.Misha was worst though.He had been cracking jokes about it of course.He had always been an over friendly person,energetic and somewhat happy go lucky like a kid,but its more over the top now.All smiles and laughs whenever he was near.Misha might have been able to fool everybody,even Jared but not him though.He had known the man far more personally than anybody else,sans his wife.

He had remember Misha’s too many confessions about his insecurities,his low self esteem,having been bullied all through his childhood and teenage years.He had also seen Misha’s dejected and hurt looks,after the whole , “ hate Misha” on twitter ruckus.How he had broke down when Trump had won the presidential election.Misha may act like he don’t care,replying with smartass comments when people had been mocking him or bash him.But Jensen had seen him cries so many times,while comforting him with hugs, supporting jibs and jokes, in the privacy of the bedrooms they have shared when they had been together.

Misha is hurt.But is trying very hard to play it cool .And that had hurt Jensen even more.Knowing full well that Misha had done it for nothing but only to lessen the guilt that Jensen was feeling for breaking what they used to have ,off .So its no surprise, when Jensen had found himself nursing a bottle of strong vodka in the crowdy pub once again that night.

The shock came in the morning though.It was the last day of shooting for the last episode of the season.He and Jared had been taking a break , Misha was shooting his Leviathan scene seperately.

Jared had been talking about how happy and excited he was to go back home tomorrow.And how he would miss Misha,seeing as the man would not be returning for the next seasons.Jensen had been gobsmacked that very moment and Jared has look at him worriedly.He had caught on quickly to what was happening though because he had cursed both Misha and Jensen for all the complicated dramas the two had put themselves in .

Jared had then confessed that he had heard it from the producer.Misha had resigned himself,giving reason about wanting to spent his times with his family more now.Jensen cursed .So thats how the bastard would play? Fine by him.If the man did not want to work together anymore,he was fine with it.Jensen stood and walk toward the sets, kicking a chair on his way.Jared had look at him in sympathy again,but he had just ignore it.He had ofcourse been amiable toward Misha even though he had been very pissed off inside.At himself though.Jensen would never put a blame about any of it on Misha . 

Morning came and both he and Jared had given a friendly hug to Misha before the man had left.Making false promise about keeping in touch.But Jensen had look at Misha’s red rimmed eyes and tight lipped smiles and had known that this would probably be the last time he would ever see the man again for a very long time. The next evening when he had finally reach home,he had laughed at Danneel when she had said that his face look like he had been crying his eyes out for hours.He had spent his times going out with his wife or his friends more now.He had never been an outdoor person so Danneel had been somewhat worried and confused about this new change in him of course.He had just ignored her questioning and worried looks though.

He’s out tonight too,with some of his friends,watching some football game.But like all of his previous outings,his head and focus had been solely on Misha.God,how much he had miss that man. 

Then he had fly back to Vancouver for the conventions.He had met Misha then,who was very bitter. And he did not blamed him.They have done their cons together rather awkwadly.He had tried very hard to make peace with the other man,but the man had been sarcastic toward him all through the cons.They had keep in contact outside of the conventions for appearance sakes .It was always with palpable tensions,and he was very sure that the fans had noticed the tensions between them too.He had shamefully stalked the man's twitter activities more than once though.Seeing Misha being sarcastic and bitter in all of his tweets,spending times and getting drunk with his friend Darius and fooling around in interviews and his solo panels.Even coming in drunk for his panels and making sexual innuendoes like a sexual offender .He had been pissed off at first seeing how the man had been acting .And spending times and getting drunk with other man?.He had never been a jealous and possessive person by nature,but Misha had always been able to triggered these feelings inside him.He remember Misha scolding him when he had glared at Jared,when the tall man had drunkenly kissed Misha on the cheek of course.Then the many other times with the people on sets,casts,and heck even the fans.He was more pissed now,knowing full well that Misha had done it out of heartbreak.Jensen would be happy if the man would have just spite him,call him jerk and bastard,instead of dealing with the pain by destroying himself.

Jensen feel ashamed though.He had been the one to break everything off and then had been selfish,by asking Misha if they could still remain friends.This is all his faults,even though Misha had convinced him that’s it was not.And he had been pissed too when Misha had avoid him in those cons,as if he deserved the other man forgiveness and attentions and friendship after what he’d done ?.He was a world class jerk all right .

.After the cons he had fly to Europe,doing interviews with Jared.He had make sure to make subtle apologies toward Misha though.He will do anything to get Misha forgiveness, even though the othet man had probably not even comprehend the fact that he was being bitter cause of him.For all Jensen know ,the man must have been blaming himself again for somebody else faults this time too and had been acting bitterly,due to confuse and unresolved feelings.Jensen once again wish that Misha would just punch him and be angry at him rather than hurting himself. 

3 months later,and still in no contact with the other man.He was miserable and was in a somewhat palpable tension with his wife at home,Therefore he had been overjoyed when Jared had call.They had talked about the mundane things,about the next season etc.And then Jared had asked whether he had the news? And upon Jensen’s obvious questioning “ what news?” Jared had revealed that he had heard from Richard that Misha will be coming back for the next season.Obviously the producers had beg Misha to come back,and add in with the fans comments about how sad they’ve been when Castiel had died the last season,Misha had finally give in.

If Jensen had knew happiness before because he had, its nothing compare to the happiness he was feeling right now.He was being selfish again he knew it.But just the thought of seeing Misha again made him forget about everything.Jared had end the call with a “ don’t screw up again this time”.Jensen had been happy for the next coming months,tensions with his wife solved because he was not being cranky and drunk most of the time now.Since the other man will be back,he hope he would be able to resolved the whole mess this time.

He had then fly back to Vancouver for some interviews along with Jared.Happily answering that he is very happy for Misha’s returns to the show,when the host had inquire him about it.

Misha POV 

Misha feel like such an ass.After all those drunken debacles and foolery in interviews and cons,he had one day, broke down in his hotel room.He had call Vicky and she had given him a sound lecture about it all.Vicky had known about him and Jensen being together,and the breakup.She had kept mum about all of his drunken debacles and his all his stupidities on stages all this time..She had call him that night though reminding him of the reason why Jensen had called their relationship off.She had made him understand that Jensen had done it because he had care alots about him.And that he had not put himself in the same miserable situation just to see him acting like a fool, and putting his career and reputations in jeopardy.Misha had feel like a biggest arse in the world.He know Jensen care alots about him,and that the breakup is reasonable considering both their careers and status.But he had not been able to stop the bitterness.He was confused with his feelings.He want to be mad at Jensen,but had actually only been able to become more bitter at himself.He had avoid Jensen and had been sarcastic towards the man's subtle apologies and offer to make peace.

Misha cried again,finally letting all the unresolved and bitterness inside him be washed away.He miss Jensen.He would do anything to see him again ,to ask for forgiveness.And hopefully be able to go back to even just being friends again.The next morning he had call the show producer letting him know that he will be in for the next season.He still had not call Jensen though but had patiently wait for the months to roll by when the shooting would finally start.He had decided to apologize in person.Jensen did not deserved an over the phone apology.

Jensen POV

He’s finally here.In his trailer again.Jared had arrived too,but he had learned that Misha will be arriving tomorrow. He had been disappointed but also thankful.He would used the day to calm his nerves and hopefully be able to apologize to the older man when he arrived in the morning.

It did not go as planned though.Misha had arrived in the morning and had hug Jared with two hands crushing hug ofcourse.But he had been awkward with him all day though.Jensen was rather frustrated at all the tensions between them .Jared and him had shoots the first scenes first.Then it was Misha and his turn.They had shoot the part where Dean had give the trenchcoat back to Cass.

Misha’s eyes had been wide when Jared ,while resting between shoots ,had talk about how the writers had got the idea about that trenchcoat scene all ,because Jensen had pick the trenchcoat up from the river in the last reason.Misha’s eyes had been wide,because he had been sure that in the scripts of the last season ,that part was not there.He had look at Jensen then,with those soul searching look.And Jensen had decide that he has had enough.He grabbed Misha’s hand ,dragging him to his trailer ,and then had kiss the older man the moment they’re inside the thresholds.Misha had been dumstrucked at first,then he had made protest but Jensen had had enough of the frustrations and awkwardness to put up with any of it anymore.He love Misha and he want the man back.If they cant even talked without the awkwardness,then he’ll say it with actions.He countinued to kiss the older man firmly, not letting the man escape. And then Misha had start to kissed him back after his weak protests,clutching at Jensen’s jackets with a death grip.The need for air had make them stop their frustrated kiss and then they had found themselves simply looking at each other instead.Regrets ,pain and longings clear on their faces.They had not need apologizing to each others afterwards either.Misha had then asked Jensen whether they’ll be breaking up again later coz of their careers and so very complicated lives, rolling his eyes at Jensen all the while.Jensen had replied with “ heck no.we'll still be ruining our careers even when we’re not together.Better do it while being together” Misha had then give him one his gummy smile and then walked toward the sets saying that its because he’s too awesome and amazing to be dumped by the likes of Jensen.Jensen chuckled ,following Misha and thinking that yeah,the man did got that part right..this time.


End file.
